


Weaknesses

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [33]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony called after him, "This is <i>not</i> your parents' condo, Tim. Whatever happened to <i>'over my dead body'</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble Challenge #267. Weaknesses

**Weaknesses**

Tony was dozing but he awoke the minute they pulled up in front of Gibbs' house. He turned to question Tim, and found his husband was studiously avoiding any eye contact. "So, McGPS, are we lost or something?"

Ignoring Tony, Tim turned to Kiyoko, who was in the back seat with a sleepy Nicky. "Here we are," he said cheerfully.

Tony called after him, "This is _not_ your parents' condo, Tim. Whatever happened to _'over my dead body'_?" Tony watched Tim carry Nicky up the front path and into Gibbs' house. Kiyoko, who followed, hesitated on the threshold and looked back at Tony before disappearing inside.

Every little task seemed like an insurmountable feat when you were tethered to an oxygen tank. Just the same, annoyance and curiosity spurred Tony to get out of the car. He made it to the porch although his knees kept wanting to buckle under him and he was panting like a steam engine. Getting discharged from the hospital, after _three fucking weeks_ , had taken a lot more out of him than he'd ever admit.

Just as Tony made it to the front door, Tim appeared. "What are you doing, Tony?"

"I…can…do it…myself." Gasping for breath between every word did not help Tony's case, but Tim surprised him by merely hovering until they were safely inside.

"The bed's ready for you back here," said Tim, picking up Tony's O2 tank.

"Nicky?"

"Kiyoko took him upstairs."

Tony shuffled into what used to be a den, now a bedroom. When had that happened? Admittedly, the double bed with its puffy pillows and oh-so-soft blanket was very enticing, and when Tony touched the sheets, which were a sinfully high thread-count in the palest of yellows, he thought, ' _Thank you,_ _Jethro_.'

He allowed Tim to remove his shoes and help him into bed. Tim connected Tony's oxygen supply tube to a bigger tank, and confirmed he had the correct airflow. Afterwards, he stood by the bed, looking uncertain.

Tony tugged at Tim's hand until he sat. "Hey, talk to me."

Tim sighed. "Staying at my parents' place while you were in the hospital? It was _torture_. There was no way I was going to subject you to that."

"Ah, your dad." Tony nodded, understanding. "And we can't move back home?"

"Tony, we can't kick Jimmy and Breena out. Their new house won't be available for weeks."

"So you asked Gibbs."

"It seemed like the best alternative," Tim admitted.

"He didn't say, _'I told you so'_?"

Tim snorted. "Not aloud."

"You okay with staying here?"

 "I guess. Look, d'you need anything?"

 _Where should he begin?_ They hadn't had a real kiss since they were in Okinawa. _Forever_. Feeling embarrassingly emotional, which was due to being exhausted, Tony suggested in a subdued voice, "I could do with a kiss right about now."

Tim's lips touched his, his kisses tender and undemanding as if he were afraid he'd steal Tony's breath away.

Tony wondered how long his luck was going to last.

< • > end < • >  
 


End file.
